


seasons of love

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [15]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: No matter the season, Patrick and David have each other.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	seasons of love

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of drabbles about boys I adore.

Summer brought in fruit-scented moisturizers and sunscreen and scorching hot days with beads of sweat being licked up.

Fall was pumpkin spice candles and knitted scarves and trips to the farmers market for apple cider donuts with kisses on hayrides..

Winter bustled with luxurious lotions and ginger lip balms and cuddling on the sofa by a roaring fire.

Spring meant beautifully ripened fruits and vegetables and handmade notebooks ready for to do lists and gardening with kisses as rewards.

No matter the season, Rose Apothecary was ready and Patrick and David reveled in the simple minutiae of everyday life together.


End file.
